tardis tea time
by jorleo
Summary: The Doctor has a family with Clara in the TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

PLOT

As John began school he had a substitute teacher, Miss Oswald. She was a bit odd. John was interested in her and not having a family, followed her. What he saw Next blew his mind.

A blue box appeared from nowhere with this errie noise. John investigated. He snuck in to find it bigger on the inside. He meet a man with 2 hearts, and went with the man called the doctor. His teacher, Clara had this argument with the doctor on if he could raise him on his own. She won and ended up moving in with them in the box called TARDIS.

That's the plot. Spoilers, they go to Los Santos and meet my gta online character. And she goes with them. I'm really excited to write this. It will contain whouffle. I'm also writing a this on a kindle so forgive me errors. See y'all in the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

"Los Santos, 2011." The Doctor said. He snapped his fingers and they walked out. Then there was an explosion. "What the hell was that." Clara asked the doctor. Before she got an answer, John and him were off. She took of after them.

What the trio saw was unbelievable. It was a war. There were hipsters running all over the place a explosions shook the ground. John was so locked in a gaze of a dead body he didn't hear the shouts of Clara telling him to get out of there. Then a building fell on him.

"We wait 6 hours and that's final!" Clara told the doctor. He really wished she never jumped in his timeline. He knew he didn't have a choice and sat on the TARDIS.

The first thing John saw was a women, almost a short as Clara, with an assault rifle in her hands pulling him out. Her hair was short and a bit messy. With black hair and green eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. No response. "I got a place not to far from here. Can you take me there?" He asked. She nodded.

"This is it." He told her. She knocked on the door. Clara opened it up and as soon as she saw John she hugged him. Clara was like his mother and Clara felt like John's mother. The Doctor came running and gave the girl a hug. "Everyone gets a hug!" He yelled to no one in particular. When he saw her gun he backed off. "She saved my life, let her come in." John told her. Before he could say anything Clara let her in.

Her eyes lit up in shock. It's bigger on the inside. She thought. John realized how beautiful she was. "Would you to come?" John asked. She nodded."No" The Doctor said. "She saved my life. Let her come." "I agree." Clara said.

"Fine she can come, but John bunks with her." He said unwilling. John took off showing her where she was gonna sleep.

"Doctor?" "Yeah?" "Can we bunk?" "Of course Clara."


	3. Chapter 3

" Torge, the people on the planet have T.V's for faces." The Doctor said excitingly. "Can we not go anywhere today?" John asked. "Why not?" Clara asked. "I feel a bit sick." "Well in that case go lay down." The Doctor told him.

A couple hours later there was a knock on John's door. "Come in." He said. Clara walked in with a bowl on soup. "You need to eat." She told him. "But I'm not hungry." Clara put the bowl on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello mute." The Doctor said as she walked in. She waved her hand at him. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked her. She nodded. He stood up. "Do you have a name? I don't want to call you mute for the rest of my life." He said. She nodded. "Well?" She stood there in silence. "Alright I see how it is." He said after a while and went back to tinkering.

"Can you tell me about your childhood?" John asked Clara. She sighed, look at him and smiled. "Sure." She told him. She moved up next to him. "Me and my mum used to play monopoly. She would always beat me. And I would always get so frustrated. Till one time I beat her. I got up and jumped all over in joy. I looked over at her and saw her smiling. I asked her why she was smiling and she said 'I may have lost, but I had fun.' And that always sat there in my heart." She looked over at him to see he was fast asleep. She kissed his warm forehead, turned off the lights and left him.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up with a gasp for air. He was covered in sweat. He got up and went to the bathroom, where he then splashed water on his face. He turned the light to the bathroom off only to see the mute with a look of concern on her face. "I'm fine," he said. "Just a bad dream." He got back in bed. The mute got on the bed with him and put her arm on him very prospectively. Before he could complain he fell back asleep.

He woke up after a couple of hours to hear crying Next door. He got out of bed, put his slippers on and knocked on the door. "Come in." It was Clara. He slowly crept in. "What happened?" He asked her. "Nightmare." "Me to." "What about?" She asked him. "The world ended." He told her. "How about you." "You guys left me." She said starting to tear up. "Said you no longer needed me and left me on earth." "Clara! That would never happen." He told her. "We are like a family." "I know but..." "No buts, scoot over." He told her. He then crawled In bed with her.

Everyone slept peacefully for the rest of that night.


End file.
